


Fractured Diamond

by thePacificRIMMER (Ellitchhizui)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced Moirail, Impregnation, M/M, Meteorstuck, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pale Porn, Platonic Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sober Gamzee Makara, Troll submission reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellitchhizui/pseuds/thePacificRIMMER
Summary: Gamzee Makara NEEDS a new moirail, and what better honey to ease his mind then the fussy Captor himself?





	1. Sick Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taken directly from my Cherubplay archives and pasted "as is".  
> So if you don't like Roleplay styled writing where characters react to each other back and forth instead of one fluid, consistent story, then you probably shouldn't read this.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!~

Sollux didn't mind being dead. He could see again, that was definitely a plus. The voices were gone now, which he hadn't dared to hope for, but there he was and it was great. And most of all, people would leave him alone. He enjoyed visiting a couple friends as he meandered about, Terezi and Aradia and Karkat, but for the most part he was left to his own devices and that suited him just fine. He was trying to find his way to a memory of his hivestem, having been left tense after being hassled by a certain-Ampora-who-shall-not-be-named. All he wanted was to curl up in solitude and rest for a while.

So he forged ahead in the dream bubble, head down and shoulders hunched in his go-to "fuck off" posture as he walked.

Meanwhile, a certain indigo blooded troll had been torn at the seems, claws running jagged cuts across his own scalp as another violent snarl ripped through that overbite and his skin ached to be held in a sweet embrace. But no longer would that familiar tutting and shooshing happen, and he couldn't just crawl over to his ex and beg for pale action to set his murderous pan at ease before he tears everything apart. Nono. Karkat didn't deserve the satisfaction of begging. But Gamzee wanted..no. .NEEDED something to calm his nerves and he needed it NOW. 

That was when he saw him.  
Sollux motherfucking Captor.  
The moodiest shitblood he knew aside from his ex. The little fucker was dead, of course, but that thankfully didn't mean jack shit in the dream bubbles.  
You could still feeeelll in the dream bubbles.  
You could still aaache in the dream bubbles.  
And you most certainly could die again.

A wide grin spread across thin lips and his eyes were alight with demented glee that had his chest tightening with a dominant sense of pity. It was all wrong. Gnarled up and bent into something darker, more black then white, but if he had to force a diamond then so be it. Gamzee chuckled to himself as adrenaline pumped through his veins, silently following the Captor until he was sure there were no others nearby in the bubble and then he pounced. Or mote accurately, he deliberately stood in front of the hacker's path so that hed bump into his chest.

"hey there friend.~"  
"WHAT'S GOT THE CLUCKBEASTS FEATHERS DONE RUFFLED UP LIKE A MOTHER FUCKING PITIOUS SIGHT SO TRAGIC?"

Sollux started, nearly yelping as he crashed into someone. He looked up, brow furrowed heavily with intense annoyance. He was about to go off at whoever the hell it was, when he saw that it was Gamzee. Shit. He'd never liked Gamzee that much to begin with, and that was before the whole murderous psychopath aspect came into play. Karkat had stopped shit from flying completely off the rails and now... Sollux really had no idea what to make of this guy. But he certainly didn't appreciate him getting in his way, when he was already so thoroughly done with everyone's shit, and he was of half a mind to tell him so.

"Piteous? GZ, I hate to break this to you, but you sound like a fucking creep right now. Not that that's entirely a deviation from the norm, and I get that you have issues with things like, oh I don't know, /personal boundaries/, but let me just go ahead and spell this out for you," he snapped, his hands flickering in tense gesticulation with every word. "I'm tired as shit right now, and I don't want to be babysitting your painted ass at the moment, alright? No hard feelings, but just fuck off. I'm not really in a talking mood." He tried to push his way around the taller troll, scowling.

 

Gamzee seemed to sag slightly into a more relaxed state, even if his muscles were tense and giddy with anticipation, he was always good at acting. That shove was all he needed though, and as the Captor took a step past him, the indigo hooked his arm around the psionic user's front and pulled him close into a nearly crushing embrace. Before that snappy mouth could react though Gamzee was nuzzling into a pointed ear and breathing a cold sigh against it.

"sounds like this mustardblood woke up on the wrong end of the 'coon today~  
WHAT'S WRONG SOLLUX?  
lets talk this shit out some.~  
WE KNOW YOUR PATHETIC DEAD ASS BE NEEDING SOMEONE TO BE ALL OPENING UP TO AND SHIT.  
EVERY lowblooded piece of unmirthful flesh be needing a highblood to tend to'em."

Sollux gasped as Gamzee seized him, twirling him around and holding him close. He tried to struggle, but Gamzee's deceptively stringy arms were like cords of steel across his chest. He shuddered at Gamzee's words, the cold breath on his ear making him shiver.

"G-Gamzee, I don't - I don't need you to tend to me, fuck! I already have people to open up to, I don't need - Gamzee, let me go!" He tried pulling away a little harder but to no avail.

 

"Sssshhhooooosh my yellow blooded brother~" Gamzee murmured as those arms held the pissy little bee tight and he let out a soothing purr, rumbling up into his 'friends' back and vibrating through him. He knew how to calm a troll down, after all, hed learned from watching the best. Karkat.  
He mimiced those soft trills and clicks as he smiled cruelly against the nape of Sollux's neck, nuzzling at it a bit. 

"SURE. YOU THINK YOU GOT PEOPLE TO BE LISTENING TO YOUR MISERABLE ASS."  
"But do they really care about a waste of space like you solbro?"  
"CARE ENOUGH TO MOTHER FUCKING SEDATE THOSE WORRIES WHAT BE UP IN YOUR PAN?"  
"I bet not."  
"BET MOTHERFUCKING NOT."  
"Bet they don't even touch at you none do they?"

A bony hand came up to pap at the thrashing lowblood's cheek, sending tingling jolts of electric fire through the indigo's nerves as a deep seated desire flooded through him, replacing his need for a moirail with something taboo as he chuckled darkly.

Sollux was officially flipping his shit when Gamzee shooshed him, trying to kick at those skinny legs as he squirmed. What the hell was wrong with this guy? You don't just fucking grab people off the street and start shooshing them when they try to get away from you, fuck. Then Gamzee was purring against his neck, vibrations rippling up Sollux's spine. Some idiotic lizardbrained instinct cropped up in his hindbrain, pushing him to respond and reciprocate with a purr of his own. He caught the vibrations firmly in his throat and stomped down hard on that instinct until it stopped twitching.

But fuck, by this time Gamzee was fucking /trilling/, and it was so wrong on so many fucking levels he didn't even know where to begin. Those clicks pulled at his heartstrings, but fuck that, fuck that in so many different ways, in all the ways, Gamzee was a murderous piece of shit and the nuzzle to the back of his neck made him sick. Gamzee was speaking again and oh god, oh god, why did he want this from him, why was he being this cruel... Sollux tried to block out what Gamzee was saying, focusing on struggling with all his might, he would tear this fucker to shreds if he had to. 

"Gamzee, I don't - I don't /need/ anyone to touch me, alright? Get off me, Gamzee, let me go, I don't want - " he started to ramble, scratching at Gamzee's arm and baring his teeth and

then

oh. god.

There was a cold hand laid gently on his cheek, spreading a sensation of calm like cold water spreading under his skin. This was. Fuck. His eyes nearly glazed over, a pathetic whine building at the very back of his throat. After several moments - or minutes - he managed to jerk his head away with a whimper, craning his neck to one side to avoid the pap hand. "G-g-gamzee, s-stop - "

 

"Ssssshhoooossh sh sh shhhh" he hissed through his soft chirps and purrs as he shut his eyes and nuzzled the side of Sollux's cheek with his own.  
"Theeree theeereee baby bee~"  
"YER A FIESTY LITTLE SHIT ARENT YOU?"  
"But that's aight Solbaby, we forgive you.~"  
"IT AINT YOUR FAULT YOU WERE BORN A LOWBLOODED PAILFUL OF SHIT."  
"And the world done up and treat you wrong from it like a sight most heinous.~"  
"YOU SAY YOU DON'T NEED IT WHEN YOU MOST CERTAINLY FUCKING DO." 

And then he turned with that soft smile, demented yet kind like a sickle dipped in jam to cut you up on it's sweetness and his vascular pump pounded in his thoracic struts as they rubbed noses.

And then came Gamzee's lips.  
Soft, luscious, and putridly pale feeling even if they were fueled by an odd lust for dominance. A lust for pitch pale as he feathered kisses across the hacker's cheek and jaw and even his forehead as he turned his friend around in his arms, nibbling an ear as hips pressed to hips and he cupped that boy's face in a hand with a shuddering sigh at just how lax and pathetic the usually spunky and bitey troll was.

"Now seee bro? dont this feel all kinds of refreshing?~"  
"YOU NEED THIS."  
"You need us to be soothin that brain down all calmlike , and we dont care how low your blood isss brother."  
"NOT A SINGLE FUCK GIVEN."  
"Because yall are mine. and i pity your disgusting little ass so deep and hard you'll be seein stars after I'm done with you.~"

 

He whimpered helplessly as Gamzee continued to shoosh him, still trying to pry him away, but his arms moved sluggishly as if underwater. "G-gamthee - " he slurred, mind swimming with confusion and fear - but he couldn't get any farther than that. He was being turned in Gamzee's iron grip, kisses pressed lightly to his cheeks and forehead as Gamzee held him. He whined and shivered and was generally useless, his struggles growing more pathetically lax by the moment. 

He tried to claw at his face when Gamzee turned him, but his arm was horridly weak and Gamzee caught it easily with a smirk, pinning it to his sides as he leaned in and cupped his face, the touch making Sollux's eyelids flutter, nibbling on him with those soft clammy lips like he was some sort of fucking snack. Sollux felt nauseated to the pits of his stomach. He wanted out. But Gamzee wouldn't give him any, he knew that now.

"Nnot - yourth - " he spoke, voice hoarse. His mouth was full of slush, it felt, this was humiliating. "G-gz, p...pleathe...." He tried again to throw a limp punch at his assaulter. Everything felt heavy. This wasn't how pale bliss was supposed to feel, or why would he feel so fucking sick?

 

"Not mine?" The question seemed disconnected, as the Capricorn's glossy eyes stared off, ahead of his bee as he pulled it over and rolled it on his tongue before snapping back to attention.

"FUNNY HOW YOU THINK YOU GOT YOURSELF A FUCKING CHOICE THERE FRIEND!"  
Gamzee laughed and marveled at how numb and sluggish his new diamond was. Yes he quite liked that idea.  
A new, totally complacent moirail who wouldn't get in the fucking way of his Mirthful work and be there to pap and cuddle on when he was needing it. Maybe even get a little Rails with Pails action on the side as well!~ Oho this was niiice!  
"VERY funny indeed."  
"BUT YALL GOTS TO STOP QUESTIONING SHIT WITH THAT SHITSPONGE YOU CALL A PAN AND LEARN TO EMBRACE THE MOTHER FUCKING MOMENT!"  
"embraaaace~"  
The wird was coooed out into almost a moan as his arms tucked his lowblood's face up under his chin and those cold hands dragged up and down that tense little back, papping here and there as he purred hard and shivered, feeling those muscles loosen up under his touch. 

The highblood chuckled and laid Sollux down on his back, following soon after to cuddle up with the mustardblood on the ground with a lewd giggle here and there as he pinned those frail little hands up above the Captor's head and leaned down...down...down, until his lips met a horn and he licked along it from the tip to the base, lisding and nuzzling at the sensitive hornbed as he flushed with desire and purred hard into the delicate flesh, loving the way it made Sollux jump and move and cry.  
Gamzee gently kissed and licked those yellow tears away and smacked his lips. Delicious.  
It tasted disgustingly sweet and salty, with a heady flavor of f e a r.

 

Sollux warbled as Gamzee worked his way down his back, smoothing out the muscles. He felt himself sway as his body relaxed without his consent, his legs nearly giving out as he loosened into Gamzee's hold like putty. He was being lowered like a ragdoll, lain out on the ground. "Mnnn - " was the only muffled complaint he could muster, tears welling up in his eyes. "hnnn - "

His hands were pinned above him, dwarfed by Gamzee's, and at this point he could do little more than twitch his fingers. Then the clown was leaning down over him and - Sollux cried out in shock at the sensation when Gamzee mouthed along his horn, mewling helplessly as waves of satisfaction, pleasure, and relaxation crushed down on his head - endorphins flooding his system. His body was limp now, chemicals forcing him to comply, submit, and enjoy the ride. He didn't fucking want to enjoy it. There was nothing he positively hated more than being out of control of his own body, of his own mind. He was crying, he realized, that was the wetness on his face. 

The vibrations of Gamzee's purring just made it worse tenfold - he jolted and squirmed, but no matter how hard he winced, the sensation buried itself in the velvety tips of his hornbeds and completely overwhelmed him. This time, he was in no position to stop his body from responding, and he could vaguely hear himself through the haze of endorphins to be purring in response - though his purr was raspy and uneven and choked with tears. He was disgusted with himself, disgusted with the way he was melting to Gamzee's touches. But he was helpless.

 

"thaaats a good little lowblood~"  
"JUST RELAX."  
"motherFUCK if you aint just a pile of absolute cuteness when yer all subdued and gettin yer bliss on.~"  
He purred harder, collecting both of Sollux's hands into one and using the now free hand to stroke the lowblood's throat gently, rubbing at his purring little choked up chirpbox. He couldn't fuckin help it. He had to taste it. And so he bent down to lick and mouth at that tasty vibrating little squawkblister, even nibbling at it with his sharp teeth as his free hand carded through Sollux's hair to stroke soothing lines across his scalp.

"You taste so mother fucking good solbro.~"  
It was a shaky noise and his mouthing turned into an onslaught of pale kisses and lustful nips along his neck and collarbone as he traced fingers along each horn and rubbed affectionate circles into each hornbed.  
"yer mine now sollux~"  
"MINE FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC AFTERLIFE!~"  
"And ain't nothing you can do about it none but enjoy it."  
"BECAUSE AINT NOBODY ELSE EVER HAS NOR WILL EVER TOUCH YOU AS SINFUL SWEET AS THIS!"

Letting go of Sollux's hands, Gamzee chose to suck one of those short horns into his mouth, sucking it down until his lios touched the base, which he licked at hungrily and his hands went about with ridding his Gemini of it's shirt, revealing that vulnerable flesh that begged to be kissed and papped at and rubbed on.

 

He mewled helplessly with Gamzee's mouth slobbering over his throat, those razor edged teeth grazing the soft skin and leaving yellow marks where they bit down. He whined and shook, but soon Gamzee's hand working it's way through his hair took even that from him, thoroughly soothing his shivers. Gamzee was nipping at his neck, spotting it with gentle kisses - so inappropriately chaste for what he was doing to him - and then his hands on his horns, fuck, FUCK.

Everything was growing hazy, fogged up by endorphins and bodily submission reflex - his thoughts were distant now, hard to reach, he felt so tired and oh god he was still purring, even louder now, even over the high pitched whining that was coming from somewhere. He keened when Gamzee sucked all of a little, fragile horn into that cold wet mouth, his eyelids shuttering half closed with some sort of warped pleasure as he produced the most humiliating vocalizations he'd ever heard, little clicks issuing from his throat. His purr stuttered as Gamzee snaked his tongue around the thin tip, sucking hard. "Ggnaaaagh - aah - ohh -" 

His mouth had officially declared mutiny on him. He wanted to die. But his body seemed to have other priorities - relaxing every single muscle it contained to an utterly useless degree, for example. Those cold hands were tugging and ripping at his shirt now, Gamzee still suckling his horn all the while, and he whimpered at being exposed. Stripping down was a thing that long term moirails would do with each other after building up a sturdy foundation of trust. It was an extremely intimate, vulnerable act for both parties, and would typically then be accompanied by the cuddling of a life time.

But Sollux was pretty sure harmless cuddling was not at all what Gamzee had in mind, he'd made that perfectly clear countless times over, and he tried to hit him, shove him off, but his hands flopped around aimlessly, glancing harmlessly off the clown's shoulder and falling to the dirt beside him. His body was thin, ribs showing, but the skin was soft and tender, sloping down in a fragile dip above the stomach. He was shivering almost imperceptibly from cold and from fear, goosebumps raising themselves on his vulnerable skin.

 

"DAMN whose a needy, shrill little motherfucker?~"  
Gamzee giggled as Sollux made the most beautifully soft, submissive noises he's ever heard. Not even when cuddling and touchin on Karkat did such noises ever grace his audio receptors, and it boiled his gut with glee and that twisting hunger to mold this lowblood and shape him into the perfect little black diamond for him to rip open and fill every crevice with himself. Fuck yesss. He was so ready for this. So wanting to fuck the little scumblood and tear him to pieces and then shush his cries, coddle him, and repair the broken mess because only HE was allowed to touch Sollux in such a way now. Sollux was His. 

The highblood kisses along the edges of that moaning and whimpering mouth ever so softly before dipping in to taste his cries, licking inside that warbling and chirring mouth with his long tongue and giving a heady moan of a purr in reply. 

"EVEN YOUR MOUTH TASTES GOOD."  
"so fucking good~"

He grunted and dipped back in for another kiss, keeping gentle yet somehow still brutal as he pistoned his tongue in and out of that delicious mouth, fucking it with his tongue as his hands continued to pap a cheek, stroke lines from his jawline to an ear, and then proceeding to gently scissor his fingers over that sensitive carteledge, rubbing his thumb over the lobe as his nibbled and sucked on Sollux's bottom lip. He broke away to sit up and yank his own shirt off, tearing it on his horns slightly before it was tosses into a corner with the scraps of Sollux's torn shirt. Those dead eyes were full of such beautiful fear and the way his skin prickled up had his own skin gettin a case of gooseflesh as well, shivering with anticipation as he lowered himself back down onto his little honeybee.

"there you go babyboy~"  
"ALL EXPOSED AND FULLA WANT."  
"i got you my lemony fresh little diamond."  
"AINT NOBODY GONNA HURT YOU NONE WHILE IM AROUND."

Gamzee purred again as his chest and concave stomach rubbed up on Sollux's hot warm flesh, causing his hips and back to twitch and jolt from the pleasant tingles his heat was causing. It was wonderfully taboo and disgustingly sweet with how pale and perfect they were. Gamzee sighed against his little lowblood's neck and curiously rubbed their chests together softly, pushing himself up and down to glide their bodies together as if immitating the throes of mating, dipping down to run pale soft kisses across that chest and then stomach, trailing his fingers soothingly up and down those sides. That was, until his hands found Sollux's precious flushed up grubscars and gently rubbed his palms and fingers along them as he continued his onslought of pale nuzzles and kisses back up from whence he came until he was cheek to cheek with his psionic using babe and chirring softly.

"yeahh gonna make you feel all kinds of wonderful Solbro~"  
"GONNA MAKE YOU FORGET ALLL ABOUT THOSE OTHER WASTES OF SPACE WHAT HAVE YOU CALLING THEM BY FRIEND."  
"gonna make you forget how pointless your life was and make your pathetic little body OVERWHELMED by what I can get to doing to it."

 

Sollux thought he might suffocate. Gamzee was claiming his mouth before he knew what was happening, pumping that slimy tongue in and out of Sollux's own thin lips. Cold lips were clamped down on his, sucking and nipping and he knew that his would grow swollen, puffy gold and oversensitive. He tried to bite, but his jaw was softened and his teeth barely grazed the other. Gamzee's hands were still patting his face in grotesque pale juxtaposition, then traveling to pull and knead at his delicate ear. It was like he was some sort of chewtoy, a soft little plaything that would lie there and chirr pathetically while being molested. Fuck.

He would've tried to break away when Gamzee sat back to take off his own shirt, but it was useless. He could hardly move, hardly speak, hardly do anything to escape. And then Gamzee was back, rutting against him. It was sickening and wrong and he was being used like some sort of stage prop. A stage prop that would lie there and chirp like a wanton paleslut. Or pailslut, honestly, since at this point Gamzee seemed hardly capable of telling the difference. This point was only driven home by the way the highblood began eagerly fondling his grubscars.

Sollux chirred desperately, his back arching slightly with pleasure as the sensations rushed to his head. Blood flooded his cheeks, making him blush a dark gold as he panted. He opened his mouth to plead, but all that came out was a serious of high pitched trills. God, was nobody else in this godforsaken dream bubble? Was there no one to help him? He couldn't even articulate his own terror any more, concentrations of psionic light dilating helplessly in his eyes.

 

Gamzee answered each strangled out little trill and chirp with his out guttural noises, rattling away and chirring deeply like some prehistoric beast as his own face flushed up and he grinned from ear to ear, getting an even greater idea buzzing around his pan as his eyes hazed over with an awkward static on the edges of his vision. His pulse jumped with every pathetic little noise Sollux was making and Gamzee found his own breath growing heavier. Sollux could sate him. Sollux was a perfect replacement.

The highblood turned and rubbed his side against Sollux's, clenching his jaw and gasping out as his own grubscars rubbed against his new palemate's own. He shivered and chuckled to himself as spike after white hot spike of pleasure shot through his body to mix with the needy paleness and sloshed up pitch feelings in his head. An almost wonton coo warbled from his lips and he moved away before he ended up causing a mess on himself as his bulge wiggled in his pants.  
Wait...pants...riiight.

Gasping to catch his breath, the indigo pressed his forehead to Sollux's and nuzzled noses once more, trailing his nails gently up the yellowblood's body as his breath evened out.  
"you pale for me yet brother?~"

He cupped his prey's chin and kissed each cheek before licking just once at those kiss swollen lips.

"CMON SOLLUX, TALK TO ME."  
"or is my lowblooded little diamond just too caught up in feelin good mm?~"  
"OH YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET."  
"gonna melt your entire body like wax to my fingertips and shape you up into somethin beautiful."  
"SOMETHING WORTH LOOKING AT."  
"would you like that? bein worth something fer once instead of all this depressing shit those gumflappers get to spewin about?"  
"BET YOUD LOVE IT."  
"bet youd be begging for more by the time im done gettin my pale on with you."

He kissed a horn again and then went about his previous minustrations, trailing down that chest and belly, even hiving a hard suckle on a scar before making his way to those boney hips. He hovered there, nuzzling and purring thickly as his fingers undid his belt and slowly slid it off before going to his front button. It came undone with a little snapping noise and Gamzee giggled, taking his zipper into his teeth and tugging it down sensually before pulling those pants and boxers down around the hacker boy's ankles. He made quick work of his own pants though, kucking them off and letting his monstrous bulge coil freely in the air, watching as those pretty dead eyes widened in horror and he couldn't help but laugh on responce and yet want to hold him and calm him down at the same time. So he did just that, giggling and yet shushing his precious toy at the same time, kissing more tears away and cradling the small body in his arms.  
"sssshoooosh brother, don't be gettin scared none.~"  
"WE'RE JUST GETTING OUR UTMOST MOTHER FUCKING PALENESS ON WITH YOU."  
"aint no shame in feeling a little frisky though right?"  
"AINT NO SHAME IN APPRECIATIN A BROTHER'S BODY."  
"for a lowblood, you're motherfucking beautiful you know that?"

He grinned like it was nothing and rocked the Captor in his arms like something out of a trashy pale romance novel from Karkat's collection, purring and rumbling until those distressed noises stopped and he ran his hand through Sollux's hair again, meanwhile his thick bulge was tracing lines across the small of his babes back and flicking across one of the lowest grubscars on Sollux's ribcage, teasing it up into a golden flush.

"I have just the idea for gettin our comfy on."

See. If one were to concentrate, one could alter the dream bubbles to suit their own desires, and since this particular bubble happened to be mostly vacant, Gamzee took advantage of that by warping the world around them into a cozy ablutions block done up with romantic flower petals and scented candles that wafted lavender and vanilla into the air. There was an enormous tub filled with tinted water and Gamzee gingerly laid his little fuckbucket into the tub, the sight of his helpless body in such a romantic place sending his nook dripping and his hemopumper soaring with fucked up pity. He eagerly climbed in with him and laid beside the Captor, pulling his black diamond close as he began to gently wash his skin. This was so good. So fucking good.  
His bulge wiggled up between Sollux's legs but did little more then rub at that bonesheath in soothing circles.

 

Sollux's face flushed vividly as Gamzee rubbed their grubscars together. Pleasure jarred his entire body with each scrap of friction to the sensitive areas, and he was churring pathetically, tongue all but lolling out of his slack mouth. Was he drooling? Please don't let him be drooling, that was the last thing that he needed. He couldn't even tell. 

Gamzee pulled away, but before he could even breathe a sigh of relief he was nose to nose with him, nuzzling his forehead, demanding his affections. No, he was most certainly /not/ pale for this juggalo shitheap, and he wanted so badly to tell him so, but all that he produced was a feeble gurgle. "Nnouh," he barely manages, taking all of his concentration, "Wouln beg - ahhh~!" Gamzee's lips were on his horns again, and that shut him right the fuck up again.

He clamped his jaw shut - wistful thinking, there was nothing left in him that could clamp - but it did nothing to keep the vocalizations quiet as Gamzee worked his way down his body. When he sucked at a grubscar, Sollux wailed and trembled, quieting down to softer mewls once the clown progressed down his hips to - oh shit. Oh no, please - He whined as Gamzee undid his belt, then tugged his pants down narrow hips, giggling like the sicko he was. He tried to kick, but all that did was make his legs spasm and fall limply open, and he promptly abandoned that train of thought.

Gamzee was shucking his own pants with much less ceremony and - holy SHIT. Oh fucking shit, no, that bulge was gigantic. Fuck, fuck everything, fuck anything just to get him the hell away from THAT monster. Said monster was currently wriggling in lazy twists above him, glistening, and fuck he was crying again now, wasn't he. A barrage of mushy protests fell from his swollen lips, so much plumper than usual, it felt wrong. Gamzee laughed and went about holding him close, soothing him as terrified chirps tumbled from his mouth. He was being papped again, kissed lightly, and god somehow it was still working, even as he felt that - that /thing/ thrashing against his back, leaving slimy trails of purple on his skin.

The bulge somehow wriggled its way over one of his smaller grubscars, sending pleasure shocking through him and making that entire side of his body darken to a deep, flustered gold. Gamzee was saying something - he could hardly concentrate through the pleasure and pale fluff submerging his mind - and then their surroundings changed.

The thing that hit him first was the scent, a romantic barrage of rosemary and lavender and other tinted oils filling his nose. The scents did strange things to him, making his throat vibrate into another low purr as his joints loosened even further. He usually tended to avoid fragrance, but the smell filled him up and calmed him, making him sigh. Then, water, some other scented bullshit stuff filling an ornate tub, and he was being laid in it like a sacrificial offering. For all he knew he probably was, fucking juggalos. The water was so pleasantly warm after all of Gamzee's frigid touches that he churrs and lets his head sink back, his hair floating in fluffy little halos all around him. Maybe he'll drown. He'd love that, right about now, to be done with this.

He doesn't drown, though, and then Gamzee's there again, clutching at him possessively, scrubbing at him gently in a warped caricature of pale care. "G..." he tried to say, mustering all of his available concentration (there was hardly any). "Gah... Gmthee... p-plea....the.... leh - leht me g- nnaaagggh~" Before he was able to finish the plea, that monstrous bulge was there again, worming its way between his legs. Normally he would have slammed his thighs down on that fucker, but he was useless, floating there like a rag doll. The bulge was teasing between his legs now and he was a mess of ragged half-moans and gasps and chirrups, face bright yellow. 

He was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Obligatory Disclaimers:
> 
> thePacificRIMMER does not condone or support non-consensual sex IRL. This piece is a work of kinky fiction and made to appeal to those who have a noncon fetish among other things. So please, don't make assumptions and accusations based on what I write, THANK you! 
> 
> Just because someone has a fetish doesn't mean that they do it in real life. Oftentimes kinks are the things you literally CAN'T do, be it from legal standpoints or just because it's physically impossible. Fantasy is Fantasy.
> 
> thePacificRIMMER doesn't claim ownership or copywrite to any of the characters in the story. Sollux, Gamzee, and the entirety of Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Being in the Dream Bubbles means that age and description is not a factor here. It was intentionally left out of the story so that you can imagine them to be whatever weird headcanon you want! That being said, I am obligated for legal reasons to say that both characters are of legal age. Whether you want to imagine it that way or not is purely up to the reader's individual perspective. 
> 
> 3\. This is an unfinished work. I did, however, split it up into segments for your ease of reading.


	2. Juicebox

"Gah... Gmthee... p-plea....the.... leh - leht me g- nnaaagggh~" Before he was able to finish the plea, that monstrous bulge was there again, worming its way between his legs. Normally he would have slammed his thighs down on that fucker, but he was useless, floating there like a rag doll. The bulge was teasing between his legs now and he was a mess of ragged half-moans and gasps and chirrups, face bright yellow.

 

"Let you go?" Gamzee mused in reply, smiling at the way his little Captor struggled to even form the most basic of coherent words. He chuckled and gave a toothy grin, kissing at a pointed yellow flushed ear and licking at it as he purred right up into that overly sensitive flesh.  
"Hmmmm...now y'see I can't be gettin all up and doin none of that till I've got you imprinted bro. Hehehe! No hard feelings, right?~ Just gotta be getting down into that pan before letting you loose." 

The Capricorn's huge bulge swathed and licked itself across that boney shell of a nook covering and rubbed along the sheath of Sollux's presumed bulge, wriggling and oozing in lubricant as he tickled and rubbed that relaxed shell into opening up just a crack, and Gamzee quickly stuck a finger inside to prevent it from closing.  
"Aww but y'know. Struggle too much and I might just have to be keeping your ass here Sssollux motherfucking Captor~ Can't have you going 'round and spreading shit, getting my ass into trouble. Nope."  
His voice was a ruuumble and that finger pressed further in, feeling around those velveteen soft wet walls, uncaring of his claw as it scratched aling the inside a bit.  
"Mmmnnnnff!~ Solbaby your nook is so...small~"  
Gamzee was in a breathless awe, planting more kisses aling the lowblood's horns and lips as he dug around and managed to force another finger inside with an eager little buzz of anticipation. He scissored and twisted his fingers inside, occasionally rubbibg his thumb along the very tip of Sollux's bulge that peaked out, tapping and rubbing with the pad of his thumb as his sick smile grew wider.

"Mmm...can't wait to feel that nook wrapped around my bulge~ You're gonna fuckin love it arentchu Solbro?~" he giggled into that ear all deep and hungrylike. 

"Gonna split you wiiide open and pap every little fuss you make too." another kiss to a cheek.  
"We're so perfectly paale~ So pale and Red at once. Mmm I bet that nook tastes good on my tongue. Should I try a sip?~"  
He smirked. He had no intention of putting his mouth on that sloppy little fuckhole. He just wanted to tease and humiliate his love.

 

Sollux squealed and keened at Gamzee's finger in his virgin nook, thumping at his wet heat. His legs jerked and trembled as Gamzee violated him, his sensitive little nook - he was crying, he began to realize, gnawing on his lip with stimulation and tears welling up in his eyes. He shrieked whenever a claw tip came in contact with his softness, trying to slam his legs shut, but all they did was flop weekly. Gamzee was deep in his nook now - he managed to press against a tender nub somewhere deep that made Sollux's head fall back, overwhelmed, his mouth open and drooling as he let out strangled moans.

In the water as he was, he bobbed slightly with Gamzee's every motions, his ass buoyant enough to float slightly upwards and then resettle on Gamzee's invasive claws. It was as if he was riding those fingers - as if he was a drugged up, wanton slut who was bouncing himself for another's enjoyment. He felt so fucking sick, and even sicker when Gamzee's words met his ears. This was wrong. This was terrifying. He didn't want to be papped and certainly not fucked by this psychopath. It would kill him. And now Gamzee wanted to sample him, like a cocktail drink. Like a tasty morsel he'd snatched up. Honestly, Sollux could no longer deny that he was anything else.

"Nnnno," he wailed, breaking off into squeaks and clicks with every twist of Gamzee's fingers. "Nnn - don't - want to - aahhhh - oh - th-th-stop - want to be, t-tasted - p-p-plea- ahh - hnnn - "

 

"Awww, well aint you just motherfucking precious~" Gamzee crooned low in his throat with a hint of techiness from how much his little shitblooded bitch just seemed to get his liking on alla this stopping nonsense. As if to spite him, the goat planted adoringly lusty kisses to the side of Sollux's throat and face, instantly sapping his buzzy protests as he flicked that little nub way up inside that wet honeypot to try and pleasure his new diamond. The sight had his bulge curling along those folds to happily and hungrily lap at them and slide along Sollux's taint to rub at his waste chute with a slight moanful chirp from the Makara.

"DONT YOU WORRY YOURSELF NONE."  
"I'm gonna take gooood care of you~"

The highblood shifted and pulled his finger out of that nook, rolling that limp body around as Gamzee sat up, casually lifting those soft silken legs up and cupping that bubbly ass in his claws as that beautiful sopping nook was brought up to the clown's mouth where he planted a soft kiss to the sheath above it before sliding his tongue down, dipping in and out of that sheath with wet suckles and a throaty purr and then Gamzee was literally kissing that nook, slurping and mouthing at it and nibbling those lips gently before slithering his long tongue up inside. Sure he wasn't originally planning on following through with it none, but he had to teach this peasant a lesson about saying No to his superiors, and so IN his tongue went.

Gamzee's eyes went wide.

It was the best thing the Capricorn had ever tasted, and he eagerly made out with that sugary sweet pussy, tongue vibrating with his rumbles and purrs right up into the sensitive flesh.

 

Sollux whimpered helplessly as Gamzee dragged him up by his ass, legs thrown limply over his shoulders. The highblood leaned in and kissed Sollux's bulge sheath, making him whine, before leaning into his nook and - Sollux mewled and shrieked as Gamzee's long, slimy seadweller tongue lapped at his dripping pussy. Gamzee's cold lips were clamped assertively around the lips of Sollux's nook,, sucking as if Sollux was some sort of juice box. Sollux wailed as Gamzee literally drank his fluids out of him, before that tongue wriggled in and -

It was so fucking cold, Sollux was keening and babbling and pleading as that cold, frightening appendage lapped at his nook walls, thrashing easily about as if it were an overenthusiastic snake invited to a party - in Sollux's fucking /nook/. Gamzee's sick purring sent vibrations layers and layers deep into Sollux's sensitive tissue. Sollux cried out like a wriggler as Gamzee kissed his taint and drank his fill of his slurry.

The beautiful thing about the yellowbloods's nook was that the more he licked and slurped and rumbled into those delicious walls, the more his Captor leaked as that nook secreted more and more tasty juices for him to drink, and so he continued, stretching his tongue in to the very root of that small nook as Gamzee's mouth gaped wide over him and ah!  
He found it!~  
It was a little hard to reach, but Gamzee eagerly ran the tip of his tongue along Sollux's perky little seedflap hole, rubbing circles around the nub and purring louder then ever now as he flooded his little new moirail with his adoration, with that sick twisted pleasure he wanted to drown Sollux in.  
Speaking of, those shrieks sounded a little gargled.

The indigo immediately scooped the rest of Sollux up into his arms once he realized that in his zeal, he had yanked those legs up and essentially dunked the lowblood under the water.  
"Ssshhh~" he murmured as his little diamond coughed and sputtered pathetically, and Gamzee rubbed soothing circles into that tense back and then drew the little bee in for another soft kiss, infuriatingly gentle as if they really were moirails. 

"I got you my brother."  
"TASTED SO MOTHERFUCKING GOOD WE LOST TRACK OF YOUR NUG."  
He rumbled against that neck and licked his lips, savoring the rich stickiness still clinging to his mouth and chin as he lapped it away. 

"now hows about we get you dry mm?~"

With another snap, the world began to shift again and Sollux found himself wrapped up in a large fluffy towel, still cradled in the highblood's arms in the middle of a mating chamber. One dolled up in both gold and purple, skulls alit with candles and even more fluffy, soithing aromas wafting about. In the center of the room was a circular mating platform, which functioned a lot lime an expensive bed, covered in plush pillows and silken sheets. Next to the 'bed' was a table with an odd assortment of treats, toys, and bottles of fluid. It seems the Makara either really thought this out ahead of time or just had a good imagination. Either way, the room was painstakingly prepared to be exactly like how one would depict a ritzy, royal mating block to be. Gamzee was aiming to spoil his captive silly in all the most psychologically warped ways.

"i hope you're ready my most pale of moons~"  
He cooed with his cruel grin hidden in Sollux's hair before kissing his head and starting to approach the platform, slowly setting his panicked paleslut down on the silken sheets and he began to slowly crawl on all fours up onto the mattress, lusty, almost sweet smile in place like a predator stalking it's prey. 

 

Gamzee tilted Sollux further and further back as he buried his mouth in that sopping nook - losing himself, evidently, in the taste of Sollux's fluids. Sollux gurgled, face screwed up with overstimulation as he was lowered under water, the surface lapping at his ears. Then Gamzee's tongue reached the tight, puckered entrance to his seedflap and Sollux screamed right before he was completely submerged. He struggled under water, pleasure zinging down his spine from what Gamzee was doing to him - he wanted to struggle and kick and get his attention, but his legs COULDN'T FUCKING MOVE. They flopped limply down Gamzee's back as he fucked Sollux with his slimy tongue. 

This was it. He was going to fucking drown - drowned in a bathtub while being tonguefucked by a sadistic clown - but right at the last moment, he's yanked from the watery doom. Sollux choked and sputtered, gasping desperately for air. That was the only thing stopping him from biting off Gamzee's hand - well, that and the fact that as soon as said hand stroked its way down his back, he melted like taffy and was limp as a doll as Gamzee pulled him in for a mockery of a pale kiss. Sollux coughed and shivered weekly, hating everything, hating himself - and then he was somewhere else.

The first thing he noticed was the fluffy towel, and boy was that a big fucking improvement. But then he gradually became aware of the rest of his surroundings, and the panic started to mound. The scent wafting from luxurious candles was his first clue - then he saw the draperies of the room, and a - a fucking mating platform. Holy shit, no, he was not prepared to be mated! Like a fucking breeder, little more than a pail - he was not going to do this. God, no. His claws tightened in the towel as his eyes widened. He couldn't do this.

Gamzee laid him out on the platform with a kiss and drew back, admiring his prize or some shit. Sollux whined and tried to squirm his way off the platform - but it was to no avail. He sunk in the silken sheets and only succeeded in throwing the towel partially off of himself, splayed around him as if he was sort of antiquated virgin in a shitty romantic porno. He whimpered and tried to pull himself away- the brightly colored silks bunched under his claws, framing him in vivid ripples of silk and only serving to leave him even more exposed. The silk dampened where his soft, wet skin came into contact, making it cling to his arms as if he was in some sort of revealing gown. His hair fanned out in damp halos all around his head as he struggled ever so feebly.

And then Gamzee was crawling onto the platform, licking his lips hungrily and eyeing Sollux like he wanted to devour him. Sollux whimpered again, biting his lip and cursing his helplessness as the predator stalked its prey - weak, defenseless, and dressed up prettily in silk trappings.


	3. Popping the Honeypot

"you look so goood Sollux~"  
Gamzee whispered like coarse sugar as he slowly and deliberately crawled over his diamond, looming over the wet fussy babe and lowering himself on one arm until their chests touched. 

"WHY SO SCARED LITTLE BEE?"  
"afraid of the big highblood?~"  
He chirred and cooed against Sollux's lips and nuzzled his chin, then tangled a bony hand in those soft wet tresses and pulled, yanking his loves head to the side to expose that pretty neck, which he eagerly dipped down to lick at with a low growl.  
"why be scared of the only motherfucker who pities you?"  
"WHO WANTS YOU~"  
"who motherfucking dreams about you mm?~"

And then he was kissing that neck up, prepping up that blank canvas for the mating mark he was about to stamp on it and he shivered happily as he dragged his oversized fangs across that skin and then bit down hard, teeth easily slicing in as Gamzee moaned and suckled the would, drinking in that rich flavor before pulling away to lick the wound, kissing it before trailing his lips down lower.  
"Its done~ you're mine now" he practically shuddered out and licked along a grubscar as his hands massaged Sollux's sides and hips. He lapped at the flushed up flesh like it was candy and even gave a gentle nibble here or there, licking a scar until it was bright and nearly twitching with pleasure before moving to the next one. Gamzee continued that pattern until he reached the last scar on Sollux's left side, a hand gently kneading at that wet sheath as he licked a trail down to his genital slit.  
"cmon baby...bloom for me~"  
Gamzee cooed and then slipped his tongue inside that sticky moist sheath, wriggling his tongue deeper and deeper until he tasted the very tip of that hiding, soft bulge. With a delirious sounding giggle, Gamzee lapped and licked at the tip, slowly coaxing it to come out as he practically drooled and pucked something up off of the table.  
"Mmm~"

Reaching blindly about as he shlurped and tongued Sollux's bulge to life, Gamzee found a little glass jar and uncorked the lid, tapping it over that hungry nook until a few drops landed on those flushed up lips. Setting the jar down, the indigo gently kneaded that solution into Sollux's nook, even fingering it to spread the potent mixture inside.  
It was an aphrodisiac. One specifically used on lowbloods to get their legs a'squirming and the pleasure throbbing hard.  
"there we gooo~" he whispered at that nook and sat up onto his knees, running his fingers from the base of his own massive junk to the very tip and back as he watched Sollux intently.  
"you're such a good boy Captor.~"  
"GONNA FILL YOU UP NICE AND TIGHT SOON ENOUGH. DON'T YOU WORRY."

 

Sollux whimpered when Gamzee yanked his head to the side, churring against his will when the highblood began suckling that tender flesh as he pleased. He shivered with revulsion as Gamzee tenderized his neck and then - hoLY FUCK. Gamzee's brutal fangs bit into his skin, sucking the golden blood that leaked form the wound. He was being branded, claimed - his horrified shriek quickly died down to a pathetic gurgle.

"Nnnnnt - yrs - I - oOH~ahhng - ah - " Gamzee was already moving lower, dining on Sollux grubscars and making him mewl. All too soon that fanged mouth was once again between his legs, working at his bulgesheath now - fuck. His tongue wormed between the lips of the sheath and Sollux's voice cracked in a wretched moan - god, nothing was supposed to go inside there, this was fucking wrong - all too soon that icy tongue found his split bulge tip, and was drawing it from its hiding place. Sollux was so distracted by the stimulus to his bulge that he didn't notice Gamzee's movements until he was patting up Sollux's nook, slapping and prodding at it with some odd warm substance, thumping against his inner walls and drawing out cowed squeaks.

Then Gamzee was gone, drawn back, and Sollux was left reeling and gasping for breath. Sollux glanced up and was humiliated to see Gamzee stroking that mammoth bulge and smirking possessively down at him. God, this might be his last chance to escape, if he could only get away... He started squirming, pulling himself higher in the silks with hands that could hardly grip. Just a little bit farther, if he could only - 

And then the first wave of arousal hit him like a fucking wall of bricks. Sharp, irresistible tingles of pleasure raced through every fiber in his nook like an electric current, making him wail and fall limp. Blood rushed to his head and his nook, which pulsed horribly, suddenly nearly gushing lubricant. His golden slurry was leaking out onto the silks, creating an inviting pool between his smeared thighs.

"W-what - hnnngah - ah - aah - did you d-doooooh~" A second wave hit him and he let out a strangled gasp, his head falling back. His nook lips were swollen, needy, and gaping. He moaned sensually and uncontrollably as his nook fluttered on empty air, his legs kicking and spreading ostentatiously without his even realizing it. His bulge was fully extended now, flushed bright gold and dripping like a fountain, nearly knotting itself with mating anxiety as it thrashed over his stomach, painting him in gold. "Ooooh -oh - AH - ahhang..." pleasured music spilled from his lips as his legs convulsed invitingly.

 

Gamzee watched as that delicious little lowblood squirmed and wiggled with sudden need and from the way those silks still clung to his body, it had Sol looking like a yummy little concubine in heat that he just wanted to slurp up and gulp down, kiss those lips raw and dick that nook so deep it swelled up his little stomach. Fuuuck. He was irresistible like this, those dual colored eyes wide with shock and then hazing up as that need filled his pan. Utterly, repulsively...beautiful~

The clown cracked a wide, toothy grin and pumped his eager tendril in time with that desperate little hip wiggles, licking his lips from just how utterly wet and flared up that nook was.  
"you know...we could just look at you all motherfucking night.~"  
"BUT YOU'RE A NEEDY LITTLE BULGESLUT AREN'T YOU?"  
"we can tell..."

He kissed along those squirming thighs and licked up a bit of that slurry.  
"you want release dontchu?"  
"GOT YOUR INSIDES ALL KNOTTED UP?"  
"just beeegging for a nice ride to get your juices up and gushin out?"  
"WE CAN HELP YOU ~"

He trailed a lick up that throbbing and squirming bulge, parting his own lips to let that plumped up blood engorged shaft worm its way inside and squirm down his own throat. Ohhg it was so warm and juicy, and Gamzee groaned around it as it oozed and dipped into his throat, tongue lashing along that eager phallus as he slurped and bobbed over it, gulping his wet throat around that not nearly as impressive girth before pulling away with a wet pop of his lips.

"mmmm, tell me you liked that nn?"  
"TELL ME YOU WANT MORE!"  
"come onn. be a good moirail. you're bein such a good boy~"

He chuckled and licked at those gushing, twitching and flaring up nook lips, watching with a sharp gaze as Sollux mewled and squealed and chirped. Watching how his body squirmed and limbs writhed the closer and closer Sollux was getting to orgasm and once he was so flushed and right about to hit it, Gamzee removed his mouth from that nook and pinned those beautiful limbs down so that the lowblood couldn't even pleasure himself by rubbing his legs together. Gamzee watched with a delirious glee as his now distraught lover came down from his near high and that potion kept sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body. Once Gamzee was certain Sollux was almost flaccid (save for the fact that the solution wouldn't let his arousal completely die out), he dipped down and started licking and kissing at that bulge again, which twitched and thrashed violently back to life much faster then before as a slight thunk was heard in the room and another few drops of that same substance was being rubbed into Sollux's bulge and nook at once, working and kneading it into the pores along that swollen shaft as he purred in cruel satisfaction.  
"you're a lucky motherfucker, yknow that?" He hummed and watched as his lover nearly screamed at him, and he grinned viciously down at the yellowblood all fangs and overbite and moved to crawl over him, knocking their horns together in a sign of intimacy before papping a cheek.  
"be mine~"  
It was almost a snarl.  
"ASK FOR RELEASE. ASK FOR THIS THICK YEARNIN BULGE AND WE CAN MOST CERTAINLY RELIEVE YOU."  
"all you gotta do is open your mind and let us in. agree to be ours eternally, as pale or as red and black as we want you to be~"

He pinned those limbs down again and watched Sollux's face, deliberately slithering his own mammoth of a bulge against those twitching nook lips and rumbling from the sensation.

 

Sollux mewled and chirruped uncontrollably each time Gamzee worked him up - and cried beseechingly whenever he drew away. It wasn't fair, his nook was swollen and desperate and it nearly hurt. He was so dazed that he couldn't even keep track of Gamzee as he sucked and nibbled him, toying with him. All he felt was the vivid rush and fall of pleasure. His bulge thrashed in Gamzee's throat, and just as it began to jerk erratically in that significant way - Gamzee pulled out and held him down. All Sollux could do was groan and chirp like a wanton pailslut, whining at Gamzee and looking at him pleadingly. Gamzee smirked down at him - fuck him, he liked watching Sollux squirm, half-baked in his own fluids, didn't he? Pervert.

Finally, once Sollux, had come down to the clown's satisfaction, he went back to tending him, chuckling as he - oh motherFUCK it was more of the same potion that had done this to him. Sollux screeched helplessly as the drug began boiling his thoughts away with overpowering need. The pent up desire was mounting to a painful degree - the potion was designed to punish lowbloods who neglected their superiors' lust. Bright pinpoints of psionic light dilated thirstily in his eyes and he squirmed like an animal in heat, drooling. He was leaking from both ends, but his mind was too gone to care as he mindlessly rolled his hips.

Gamzee's bulge was licking the swollen folds of his nook, teasing it, and making Sollux sob. On the one hand, he knew deep down that that bulge was way too large for his little nook - it would fill him up like a balloon. And it would probably hurt like a bitch. But on the other hand, his nook already hurt like a bitch; he was hot and shaky and itching everywhere with utter need. He couldn't make out the specifics of what Gamzee was growling at him all of a sudden, but one thing came across - he needed to beg for this, if he wanted any relief. His mouth hopped on that train before he could snatch onto the tattered remains of his dignity - or logic.

"p-PLEATHE!" He wailed, tears streaking his face. "Aaaaah, pleathe, anything, I need it th-tho bad... make it better - p-please, you - hnng, ah, ahhgn - ffffuck, n-need it, nggaaaaah~"

 

Gamzee smirked viciously, which turned into a chuckle, and said chuckle burbled up into an almost demented kind of chirring chortle, his ears and neck flushed up hard as those sweet serendipity calls swept through his ears and Gamzee bent down to nuzzle Sollux's cheek, inhaling that rich scent as his new mate pleaded for mercy.

"that's a good little babe~ knew you couldn't wait to get this bulge crammed up that hungry nook."  
He murmured huskily between giggles and pulled Sollux into a lovers embrace, cradling his arms up under the yellowblood's back and head as he presses their bodies together and pulled the warbling mess of a troll beneath him into a soul searing kiss. Or at least it was soul searing for Gamzee, who was downright trilling and purring as he hungrily licked and nipped at those plush lips, licking each uneven tooth in Sollux's maw and sliding his tongue between the fork in Sollux's own wet tongue.  
"Mmmph!~"

That thick bulge wrapped around the twitching golden one, dwarfing it in size as the indigo tendril wrapped twice around that squirming little thing and squeezed, even doung a stroking motion as he hungrily gulped down every pleased chirrup and gasp and moan Sollux made.  
Their mouths were locked together, sloppily kneading as he urged Sollux to kiss back with a nudge on the back of his head, claws stroking through his short hair soothingly.

Unfortunately although Gamzee could hold his breath for a very long time seeing as he was amphibious, Sollux could not, and so with a reluctant growl he removed himself from those lips and watched that flushed face gasp and sputter as he licked up the long strand of spittle stuck between the two.

"how's that feel nnn?~ You want more?~"  
"TELL US YOU WANT MORE!"  
"motherfucking messiahs you do and we will pail you so FULL youll be swollen for dayss~"  
His bulge had squeezed bruisingly hard on the word Full before slithering away from that golden bulge, eliciting distressed noises from his diamond and desperate little chirps.

So motherfucking cute.

He laughed again, chuckling into that thumping pulse as he suckled and left harsh hickies on that neck, loving how Sollux moved beneath him and rolled against him.  
Gamzee just smiled wider and trailed his hands soothingly down those sides until he was gripping Sollux's hips and hoisting him up a bit.  
A sick thought crossed his mind just then and he gently coaxed that split bulge towards his own entrance, dropping those hips in favor of straddling his lowblood and lowering himself down onto that bulge. He felt it wriggle around his puffy royal nook before jamming itself in as far as it could go and Gamzee let out a cry of bliss, seating himself down further and further until his nook had swallowed up every inch of Sollux right down to the base. He eyed his lowblood with proverbial daggers and rolled his hips a few times, lifting himself up off of that bulge a bit and giving a demanding squeeze of a hip.

"Fuck me." he growled, giving another downward thrust into Sollux's lap.  
"YOU KNOW YOU CANT RESIST MY NOOK.~"  
And with a grin that indigo pussy clenched down and kneaded Sollux's weeping bulge, pulling a shiver from the highblood as he gished something off of the table and started inserting it into that honeypot nook. It was round and a bit uncomfortable, designed specifically so that even if a troll's bulge reached climax, one's nook would not. It was something used to throw a troll's lovely bits off guard and used as, surprise surprise, punishment. He grinned as thr gears within the device clicked into place and that tiny ball expanded slightly, keeping a firm unyielding pressure in that nook as he rode Sollux's bulge and let out a manic wail of elation.  
"HmhnhmYES! motherFUCKyess!"  
"MOVE THOSE PALE LITTLE HIPS SOLBRO!"

 

Sollux felt like he was being eaten alive, Gamzee practically inhaling him as soon as he crumbled. He was gathered up, leaking and wretched and warbling as he was, and Gamzee nursed those swollen lips until the monster of a bulge coiled around Sollux's own. Sollux wailed and moaned straight into Gamzee's ravenous maw as his bulge was squeezed tightly. He couldn't breathe, Gamzee latched firmly to him at the mouth, and his struggles were lost in convulsions of ecstasy as the highblood completely and thoroughly wrecked his shit.

Just as he thought he was about to pass out, Gamzee pulled away and let Sollux choke and gasp enough to barely recover himself. He was taunting Sollux further, his words doing strange things to Sollux's gut - at least until Gamzee stole his attention by brutally throttling Sollux's length before withdrawing completely. Sollux shrieked and gurgled. Pain washed over him from his bruised bulge, but the drug made it continue to thrash in discontent, seeking further stimulus. 

Gamzee, as it turned out, was happy to oblige. The golden squirming bulge was guided to something soft and wet and cold that made Sollux chirp longingly, but before he could figure out what it was - Gamzee dropped down around him like a blow to an anvil and Sollux cried out as his hips thrusted instinctively upwards. Gamzee's nook sucked in all of Sollux's length in one lazy slurp, and then started clenching down on it like there was no tomorrow. Before he knew it, Sollux was being thoroughly milked by Gamzee's domineering nook, making him draw out long moans like a pailslut. 

Suddenly there was something hard and invasive and wrong in Sollux's poor, tender nook. He gargled his confusion, but already the device was expanding, stopping up his raw pussy like a cork. With what Gamzee's drug was already doing to his nook, this was absolute torture. Sollux's inner walls were still gushing fluid, but it was forced to build up in his seedflap and make his abdomen bulge. It irritated his oversensitive flesh as well, his nook lips rutting soft and raw against the unrelenting metal seal. Fluid built up in Sollux's nook, but there could be no release until the blockage was taken care of.

Sollux wailed Gamzee's name, voice strangled by chirrs and gasps and sobs as he was treated like a stage prop, a living dildo for Gamzee to bust his load over and mock. His mind was wiped blank with pleasure, pain, and frustration. All he could do was drool and whine and beg incoherently.

 

Gamzee gave an unamused noise as those hips barely thrusted and his little babe completely lost it under him. The highblood sighed and shook his head a bit.

"poor little slut couldn't handle it hnn?"  
"THAT'S MOTHER FUCKING FINE."  
"because this aint fer me yet my precious putrid little diamond."  
"ITS FOR YOU. SO ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!"

And Gamzee sat back and fucking BOUNCED on Sollux's hips like a laughsassin dancing along his grief trapeze, rolling his hips and grunting as his body suckled and kneaded that bulge while he thrusted it deep. With an idea, he suddenly stopped the brutal treatment and twisted his hips back and forth, grinding that bulge this way and that inside of his nook as he continued his bouncing, albeit less harsh. Didn't want to break the poor little toy's hips now did we? No. You don't injure your diamond. And so Gamzee moaned and bit his own lip, whining and giving that distended lump in Sollux's abdomen pale little paps and rubs.

"f-fuck~ gotta gentle you huh?"  
"YOU LIKE THIS?"  
A lusty purr as he withdrew and pushed the entire girth back up into him with a shudder.

"y-yeah~ bet you fuckin looove this shit. my pale little red and black diamond. my little lowblood nookstuffer~"

His hips moved faster now, his nook gushing over Sollux's thin hips with each bounce.

"AHG!~ BET YOU WANNA FILL ME UP DONT YOU?"  
"bet youd love getting alll up in this HIGHBLOOD and fillin my flap till bursting mm?"  
"YEAH. I BET YOU WANT IT."

His nook gave a harsh squeeze and tugged the tip of that mustard bulge up as far as it could as Gamzee pressed his hips down hard, letting Sollux's cock press up against Gamzee's pulsing little seedpouch hole and the guttural, chirring growl of a mewl practically matched Sollux's noises on the "whore level" and the indigo rubbed at Sollux's grubscars and fucked himself on that not nearly thock enough bulge, each grind making his own lavender shaft curl inward on itself and the Capricorn huffed and giggled and moaned.

Eventually he felt that golden beautiful cock swell up and ripple, so close to the edge, but Gamzee denied him the satisfaction of blowing his load inside that nook and instead licked his lips, pulling up off of that 'bucking bronco' and coaxing it somewhere else with a devilish smile, watching the confusion morph over his lowblood's face until realization struck as Gamzee sighed and let that wiggling, needy slitherbeast drill itself up his waste chute, pulling a sharp gasp and a low griwl from that dirty, taboo feeling.  
"aaahhhaaa~ yesss~"  
All he had to do was sit down on it and it was gushing wildly, filling Gamzee's ass up as he cringed and let out blissful noises.

"you thought id just NNF let you MMM bust a load in my nook?"  
He panted and laughed, letting the last of Sollux's material gush up into him.  
"YOU GOTTA EARN THAT."  
"right now you ain't worth nothing but shit."  
"WHICH IS WHERE YOUR MATERIAL BELONGS! HAHAHA! GET IT?"

He cackled hard and slapped his own ass, feeling empowered and rather sexy as he let that bulge slip out of his backdoor with a thick trickle of geneslime that followed, dripping down his ass cheeks and thighs as his tight pucker twitched and tingled from it.  
"Mmmmm, now that we got you all up and satisfied my brother...its my turn~"

Gamzee was gently tugging that cork out of Sollux's swollen and stopped up nook, loving the pained pleasured whines it yanked from his diamond's lips. With enough wiggling and some soothing suckles and licks to get that nook a little more relaxed, Gamzee managed to pry that device free and watched his yellowblood gush like a fountain, eagerly drinking some of the decadent juices before pulling up those hips and corking that nook up once more...with his bulge.  
It eagerly had rubbed at those sloppy folds and then shlorped itself up inside, ramming the first seven inches in before letting his bulge do the work, twisting and stretching that tight nook open and squirming inside as Gamzee grunted and grit his teeth.

"F-FUCK! youreTIGHT! AH!~ SHITyes! Ohhh yes sogood~"

The indigo rocked his hips slightly as he snarled and gradually filled the Captor and overfilled him, that blunt diamond tip nudging and wiggling at Sollux's seedflap eagerly, pressing and pressing until it popped inside.  
Sweet relief!~


	4. Egg Salad

Sollux was losing it. He whimpered and moaned as Gamzee ground against him, eyes glazed over and feverish from drug. When Gamzee pulled off he let out a confused warble, but received the answer to his incoherent query in the worst way. Trolls weren't supposed to fuck each other in the ass, it was a horrible taboo. It represented a waste of genetic material, a disgrace - it had been used to degrade slaves for centuries. A message that their lives were so inherently worthless that their slurry didn't even deserve a pail. Sollux whined, horrified, but couldn't control himself, he was too close - and then he erupted, emptying himself into Gamzee while the clown hooted and slid off.

Oh god, Gamzee was unplugging his nook - Sollux trilled uncontrollably as his fluids gushed out like a waterfall. And then - all too soon - Gamzee was there, forcing himself inside him. Sollux screamed with pain and pleasure as Gamzee rammed into him, stretching his nook beyond belief. Fuck, what if it tore? Gamzee was way too big for him, but he resolutely stuffed himself inside all the same. Sollux's abdomen bulged obscenely. He was swollen like a fucking baloon, and all he could do was groan and shudder as Gamzee plowed him deep into the mattress. 

Sollux let out an ear piercing moan of pleasure and revulsion when Gamzee's bulbous bulge tip first found his seedflap entrance. He prayed for Gamzee to just leave it, even as his hips convulsed welcomingly like the slut he'd been made into. Of course he didn't have the luck. Gamzee burst straight into that little flap and Sollux's vocal chords were tangled in one long moan. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't some fucking breeder, what if Gamzee really did manage to- to - fuck fuck fuck, Sollux would essentially be Gamzee's rightful property once he was claimed like this. He huffed and gurgled, flushed gold all over as he tried to take in Gamzee's intrusive length, which was beginning to ripple and pulse and -

Gamzee came like a garden hose, filling Sollux with what felt like gallons of slurry. Sollux's eyes rolled back in his head, mouth gaping soundlessly as Gamzee pumped his fluids through Sollux's seedflap, inflating his belly to a painful degree. Sollux whined as Gamzee began to slide out. If he was kind - ha - , Gamzee would keep the seedflap pried open with his bulge so that the slurry could drain out. If he pulled out at once, the seedflap would seal itself tightly, leaving all that material trapped inside Sollux. He couldn't bear to think of himself going on like that - round, soft, and very fragile.  
A pail with benefits.  
He mewled at Gamzee beseechingly, tongue lolling from his mouth with overstimulation.

 

"fuuckyesss~" The Capricorn groaned as the last of his gooey load dripped out into his lovely new breeder. He absently ran a habd over the swell of the Captor's stomach in an almost loving fashion. Did they need to stuff eggs inside of Sollux for him to breed his geneslime into grubs or did a seedflap produce the eggs needed on its own?  
Gamzee hummed and licked a trail down Sollux's neck, moaning hotly against his fussy diamond's ear before nuzzling it.

"think you'll get knocked up beebro?"  
"I FUCKING HOPE SO!"  
"would be so goood seeing you all swollen up and warrm with our eggs."  
"A BROOD OF THE MOST NITCHTITS WICKED OF COLORS WOULDN'T YOU THINK?"  
"hehehe...maybe a little goldie who can use the voodoos or a nice proud indigo with them pretty eyes a'yours and those lovely snaggleteeth~"

Gamzee actually swooned at the thought of heirs, face flushing up as he rubbed that distended gut to watch it slush and slosh about, causing distressed chitters to escape the lovely, exhausted little shitblood. Such a weak little thing. Pathetic and fucking precious.

Gamzee shifted, checking his own body to see if he had any.of well.. Eggs? He didn't honestly know how to check for those things, so he just gritted his teeth a clenched his abdominals and every muscle in his body. The result was a spasming bulge and tightened up nook, straining back, and a soft tingle in his sides that bubbled up into discomfort before traveling through his body. It felt...mmmf...kinda..good actually.

The indigo stopped to regain his breath and then clenched again, bulge wriggling as a pressure mounted in Gamzee's gut, like really needing to take a piss, and it only increased with a jolt of pleasure as his knot swelled and a mass began to move through his bulge, the flesh rippling with each wiggle as that lump worked its way up and out of his bulge. A round, golf ball sized offwhite sphere expelled itself and with it came sweet relief, but now that hed started, there seemed to be many more in line, waiting to be pumped out, and so with a shudder, Gamzee gave shallow thrusts to that oversexed and drugged up nook, gushing two, sometimes three eggs at a time with each roll of his cock until slime was gushing from Sollux's seedflap and there was a nice clutch of those precious orbs nestled up snug inside the lowblood.  
Gamzee sighed in satisfaction and abruptly yanked his tendril the rest of the way out, giggling to himself as he felt that puckered hole twitch hard before tightening up to trap the mess of egg and seed inside. 

"Mmmmn. dont know what i just up and did but you are looking absolutely fit to poppin Sollux my babe."

 

Sollux's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out what Gamzee was crooning. No, that - that wouldn't happen to him. He'd find a way out of it, he - he wasn't a fucking breeder and he didn't intend to fucking breed. Gamzee played with the bulge in his abdomen and Sollux chittered in discomfort as a bucketload of slurry slopped about in his insides, making him feel nauseated. 

Suddenly Gamzee's bulge almost spasmed and he looked up in wide eyed confusion - surely he wasn't about to try and come again? Sollux would almost certainly burst. But the bulge kept wriggling excitedly, and then suddenly Sollux felt a bloated knot of some kind traveling through Gamzee's bulge - through his own fucking nook, all that tender tissue already sensitive beyond belief - but it wasn't until the sphere popped out into his material sac that he realized what it had to be.

He groaned and chittered and let out little pleading whimpers, but it was no use. Gamzee was thrusting into him once more, eggs worming their way to lodge firmly in Sollux's gut despite his protests. He lost count, eventually, all he knew is that there were too fucking many and he didn't want them inside him. After an eternity, Gamzee had pumped him full and pulled out. Sollux was overwhelmed by the sight of his inflated belly quivering before him. God, there had to be a way out of this.

"G'mzee," he gasped, his voice high and fragile and wispy like it could be blown away. He winced at the sound of it, but forced himself to continue. "Gamzee, please, get them - get them out, I don't. Don't want to. Not ready, I - " his voice broke and left him to churr pleadingly, his feet kicking gentle little circles around in his silks. He just needed to get out of here, he could find KK, look something up online - they'd figure it out. Karkat would look after him, if he could just get away from this psychopath- the psychopath who had just laid him in ever sense of the word.

 

Gamzee tutted and shook his head, pressing a boney finger up to those sputtering and stammering lips.  
"Ssshhhooooosh my brother~"  
"AINT LIKE YOU CAN DIE FROM IT NONE."  
"nah. You can't die."  
"WED NEVER LET YOU DIE!~"  
"too motherfuckin pale and precious for that."

The indigo rubbed circles over that bloated belly again and gave a lick to Sollux's neck, nibbling along his jugular before planting a few soft kisses atop that eggbound gut, staring up at the Captor almost lovingly, almost dreamily even.

"gonna take good care of you my little bee so dont you fret."

The juggalo stood, grinning as he stooped down to pick his little fussing lowblooded diamond up off of the mating platform, cradling him in his arms and laying a barrage of kisses to Sollux's cheeks, eyelids, and horns.  
"NOW IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY."  
"well we got ourselves a way to be fixing that too now dont we?~"

His voice was sinister that time. Nearly pitch sounding as he chuckled and began to reach out with his voodoos, eyes all aglow as he pried painfully into Sollux's head. He wasn't nearly as skilled at this as his Dancestor would have been. Kurloz could have done this easily with no pain whatsoever, but he wasn't that mute piece of shit so Sollux would have to just deal with it, and so he pressed in further, carving his way into the yellowblood's mind as he kissed and cooed and even nuzzled his prey into submission. He wanted the least amount of resistance possible, otherwise he could accidentally injure the little honeybee's thinkpan and tear it to pieces in the process.

~You can talk like this if you can't get those gums a yours to be speakin. What with alla them good pale vibes we been feeding ya hehe.  
Just gonna give your ass a heads up before we get this show in the road. Its gonna hurt.~

And without much more warning, Gamzee's grip tightened and he shut his eyes to focus, pushing down at Sollux's fear and desperation, snuffing them out entirely before working on his rebellion. He was met up with a wall of resistance and smirked. Cute little thing was a quick learner, but he was out of his elements on this one. Gamzee hummed and bashed his way through that mental barrier like a wrecking ball and immediately stuffed down the scream that nearly squawked out of Sollux's throat.

~YOU ARE MINE~

He pressed that thought in as hard as he could despite the blood and tears rolling from Sol's wide eyes.

~MINE!~  
~NOBODY ELSE'S!~

Gamzee frowned as his diamond trembled wordlessly and yet his mind was screaming in agony, which the highblood promptly squashed down as well.

~IF YOU WANT SALVATION AND SAFETY AND ANY.MOTHER.FUCKING.THING WHAT BEGETS PALE OR RED YOU COME TO /ME/ AND /ONLY/ ME!~

He kissed at those sobbing lips.

~MINE! MY PROPERTY. MY MATE. MY MOTHERFUCKING DIAMOND.  
AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME.  
EVER.  
YOU WILL WANT THIS. YOU WILL FUCKING NEED THIS IN TIME.  
AND ONLY I CAN SATE YOUR NEEDS!~

With that out of the way, Gamzee hugged his new diamond tightly and kissed away more of those tears.  
"Sssshhhh. hush. just rest now brother. give it some time to sink in and you'll be feelin real good."

 

Sollux groaned as he was cradled up in Gamzee's bony arms and hauled up, off the mating platform. He could feel the slurry sloshing in his gut, the swell of each egg- his mouth gaped slightly open in silent protest, drooling from the sensation. His captor was kissing him again, pale this time, little pecks all over his face and horns. Like a pet. Like a wriggler toy. 

Suddenly, he felt some foreign pressure building behind his skull, something akin to a migraine but off, somehow, something was wrong - fuck, he couldn't focus on it. Gamzee was kissing and cooing at him, nuzzling against him, and Sollux was putty in his hands. He leaned blithely into the touches, eyes vacant with horror. It hurt, his head hurt, what-?

Gamzee's voice appeared in his mind like a stray thought of his own, deep and grating and ominous, and he had but a moment for revulsion and terror before there was something intrusive and wrong, pushing and pulling at his thoughts, his beliefs, his fears. Sollux felt something slimy and cold wrap around the panicked center of his survival instincts... and constrict. He whimpered and tried to retain his fear - he /needed/ that, he needed the fear to get out of here, to protect himself.

Fuck no. Gamzee had violated his body, and now that wasn't enough for him? He had to fuck Sollux's mind as well? Nononono, he was done with that, he was done with having anyone - anyTHING in his mind but him - and anger and resistance rose in him like a wave. Gamzee hit the wave like a sledgehammer, making Sollux nearly scream his vocal chords off, falling limp and shaking all over as his eyes glazed over from pain and blood began to drip from his nose.

~YOU ARE MINE~

Sollux reached for his rebellion but it was muted and distant - he couldn't /reach/ it. Gamzee was building a maze of paranoia in his mind - he could feel the emotions, but couldn't access them, couldn't use them. Couldn't act on his terror and pain and revulsion. 

Gamzee's mind continued bellowing into Sollux's own, and his entire consciousness dissolved into excruciating pain. He shook like a tuning fork and sobbed unintelligibly. Gamzee planted his seed of dependency, a fear of rejection and solitude, a desperation for protection. Sollux was crying like a wriggler. Gamzee had stuffed his gut full of eggs and his mind full of bonds and Sollux was left to tremble there, his face a mess of blood and tears.

He closed his eyes. Pretended it was a dream. Pretended endorphins weren't already stirring in his body, ready to widen his hips and fatten up his chest and tamper his resistance as time went on in order to make him the perfect little lowblooded fucktoy concubine.

Pretended he wasn't property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's about when my RP Partner disconnected from the session, so I apologize to all of you who were expecting more.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! ;)
> 
> Kudos and feedback are wholeheartedly appreciated! Please, tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Oneshot PWP RP ripped directly from my Cherubplay archive.
> 
> Since the session was so big I decided to chop it up into at least a few 'chapters' for your reading convenience.


End file.
